The Wolf and the Spy
by BloodyGrim
Summary: Harry Potter is no longer Harry Potter. He is now Harrison Black, a shapeshifter contracter of the Royal family in an AU. He gets captured one day on a mission. An MI6 agent is sent to retrieve him, 007. Chaos ensues. Harrison's godson is Q. The AU is a world of the supernatural. Wishaw!Q, Craig!Bond, Judi!M Slash 007/Black
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

**Post Dates:**

Chapter 1- June 11, 2016 (Reposted)

"_Persian/other languages."_

_Thoughts._

**(Author Notes)**

Time Skip/POV Shift

**Disclaimer: BloodyGrim does not own Harry Potter or James Bond. I bloody wish I did. This is fiction. I have nothing against anyone.**

**The Wolf and the Spy**

"_The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." ~Mark Twain_

**Chapter 1: The Rescue**

"007, I have a mission for you. It is a rescue operation. Utmost discretion is advised."

"What is the target and location?"

M hands 007 a folder labeled classified. Her face is stern with a sense of underlying urgency.

"Your target is Harrison Black. A very important contractor to the Royal family and UK. He is a shapeshifter. The target is trapped in the Iranian prison, Evin. It is located in Evin, northwestern Tehran. The coordinates can be found in the mission file. You are dismissed 007."

007 nods and heads for the door. Before he exits, M stops him.

"You must bring him back here alive, at all costs, Bond."

007 smirks at the remark. "I know mum. It is what I do best." He then saunters out of the room. **(AN- mum is how Brits say ma'am. For a while I actually thought they were calling every female their mom.)**

Somewhere, Sometime Later

A smack and then a grunt of pain echoes throughout a cell. "_Where did you plant the bomb? Tell me!"_ The Iranian guard sneers down at his prisoner.

The prisoner merely grins and spits blood into his guards eye. The guard steps back spluttering, trying to wipe the blood out of his eye. He glares at his prisoner with a thunderous expression. "_You will pay for that, Black."_

The prisoner laughs in reply, "_There is nothing more for me to pay. Time is almost up."_ His emerald eyes are filled with mirth. Not a hint of defeat.

The guard grabs his captive's black strands in retaliation, yanking their head back to bare his prisoner's throat. The guard chuckles with malice, "You can pay with your dignity." The guard mocks his captive in English.

The captive's eyes widen then narrow in fury. He would not let his torturer do that to him. Everything else was a game, a painful game. That though, was not part of the game he played. The guard crossed the line, and he will pay.

The guard does not notice his captive's anger. He is too busy nibbling at Black's neck. The guard pauses, though, when he hears a terrifying growl. He flinches back in disbelief. His reaction is delayed and his demise is certain. The prisoner's fangs are bared, but most of all, he is free.

The guard leaps back with a yell of shock. Black lunges after his torturer. His body fluidly changing into a black wolf. Before the guard can sound the alarm, his throat is brutally crushed by strong jaws.

The wolf tears out the guards neck. It is a vicious and gruesome sight. He then steps away from the cooling corpse, satisfied with the guards brutal death. Slowly, Black exhales in order to relieve some of his pain. His eyelids flutter shut in exhaustion. Blood drips from him to the floor, creating a small puddle. Some of his own blood joins the guards blood into creating a bigger puddle.

Moments later, a door creaks open in the distance. Nearly silent footfalls follow. They are headed in his direction. Black's eyes snap open in an instant. His ears twitch attentively in the direction of the noise. Some of the other prisoners call out for the stranger to let them out. There is no pause or clangs to indicate a guard. _Interesting. Where was the other guard?_

Black is snapped out of his thoughts. The footsteps have stopped in front of his cell. There is some clanging as the stranger fumbles with the lock. Then his door opens with a slight push. Black growls softly, his hackles raised.

The stranger points his gun in Black's direction at the noise. Black can tell the man is coiled, ready for any sudden attacks. The man speaks before Black can attack.

At the Entrance of Black's Cell

Bond knew that when shifters are threatened, they become defensive and aggressive. He himself experienced this. He did not expect, though, to find a huge wolf snarling at him and a dead body to greet him when he opened the cell door. It did not stop Bond. It just encouraged him to tread carefully.

There is not a hint of anything aggressive in his tone as he speaks to the wolf. Only calm collectiveness. "Are you Harrison Black?"

The wolf seems to pause. Then its body begins to morph. Bond watches carefully as the wolf slowly shifts into a man around his height. The man leans against the wall as if he is in great pain. He probably is. The man is wearing black slacks and a white, dress shirt. The shirt hangs open to show painful looking bruises and wounds. The man's most startling features are his eyes. They are emeralds with a sharp edge to them.

The man runs a hand through his shoulder-length, black locks. His smile is grim as he answers in a hoarse voice, "Who's asking?"

Bond responds quickly in order to prevent the man from attacking him. He recognizes the wariness and the tone. "Bond, James Bond. I am an operative of MI6 sent to retrieve you."

Harrison nods his head in reluctant acceptance, still eyeing the gun in Bond's hand. Bond notices this and lowers the gun, so it is pointing at the floor. Harrison slowly walks up to Bond with his left arm wrapped around his abs. One of his ribs is cracked and causing him a considerable amount of pain.

"It seems you came just in time. I was afraid I would have to play dead."

Bond quirks an eyebrow in response to Harrison's strange statement. "Are you able to move out of here on your own, Mr. Black?"

Harrison waves Bond off with a faint smirk. "Eh. I'll be right as rain in a few moments. I won't die from a little jog."

Bond merely nods, he knows shapeshifters have a faster healing factor than humans. They heal faster, but the scars linger behind. Bond steadfastly walks towards the exit. Harrison silently follows him.

**BloodyGrim: I've decided to repost this because of several mistakes and some rewording needed. Hopefully I can start updating my stories since I am on summer break.**

**Follow, Read and Review please. Live long and prosper.**


	2. Chapter 2: Truths Unfold

**Post Dates:**

Chapter 1- June 11, 2016 (Reposted)

Chapter 2- June 11, 2016

"_Persian/other languages."_

_Thoughts._

**(Author Notes)**

Time Skip/POV Shift

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't bloody own them. This is fiction. I have nothing against anyone. **

**The Wolf and the Spy**

"_The measure of who we are is what we do with what we have." ~Vince Lombardi_

**Chapter 2: Truths Unfold**

Harrison Black looks at the man next to him with a smirk. He could tell the agent wanted to ask him some questions. The agent would not stop glancing at him as he dressed his wounds in the hotel room. "What is it you wish to ask me, Mr. Bond?"

Bond casually looks up from cleaning his gun. "Why did we have to grab that bloody coat?"

Harrison gives a chuckle at the question. His eyes roll to gaze at the black, trench coat they took a detour to grab. "Aah. That is simple. It holds the detonator."

Bond's blue eyes narrow. There is curiosity in his eyes. "Detonator? For what?"

Harrison's eyes crinkle at the corners. A cynical smile stretches onto his face. He stops stitching up the wound in his side in order to stare at Bond. A shadow seems to darken his eyes. It makes Harrison seem emotionless. "The bombs of course. Where you not told of the reason I was captured for?" Harrison scoffs before Bond can answer. He mutters under his breath, "Of course they bloody wouldn't tell you."

Bond's interest is peaked at Harrison's mutterings. "Tell me what?" He stands up and takes a seat in front of Harrison. Bond motions to the unfinished stitches, "May I?"

Harrison warily eyes Bond, but nods in acquiesce. He watches Bond's fingers for a few seconds before answering. "My mission was to plant bombs in Iranian military camps. Camps filled with Iranian's who wished harm against our country. Once I had the bombs set and was out of range, I was to set them off. That didn't happen obviously. Someone found out I was there."

Harrison's eyes wander to gaze out the window unseeingly. The memory of the event flickering behind his eyes. The snipping of stitches causes his gaze to snap to Bond. Only to find Bond staring at him with a frown. There is understanding and questioning in his gaze. Harrison himself frowns when Bond takes a wet cloth and starts to wash the rest of the blood away on his chest.

Harrison sighs at Bond's insistence to get more information out of him. He only gets a smirk from Bond in return. "I figure someone somehow got a hold of the mission, or I was betrayed. Money can do many things to people these days."

Bond can take a hint when it's time to switch topics. It also distracts Harrison from Bond's wandering hands. Or so he thinks. "Are you still going to activate the bombs?"

Harrison smiles mischievously at Bond. He is amused at Bond's attempt to distract him. "Of course. It would be bad for my reputation if I didn't finish my mission." Harrison's hand suddenly snaps up to grasp Bond's wrist. The hand attached to the wrist is just above Harrison's pants line. "I did not know you had an interest in men, Mr. Bond."

Bond does not flinch or attempt to pull away. He simply stays completely still. Though, a smirk does appear on his lips. "It is not an interest in men. It is an interest in physical pleasure."

Harrison hums, thinking over the offer hidden in those words. He loosens his grip on Bond's wrist, but does not let go. The emerald-eyed man tilts his head inquisitively. He lifts his other hand to gently caress the right side of Bond's neck. "It seems to me most Double O's share at least one interest."

Bond narrows his eyes in confusion. He did not know that the man before him had met any of the Double O's previously. "You've met a Double O before?"

Harrison mirthfully smiles at Bond's confusion. He releases Bond's wrist before standing up. Casually walking to the room's dresser to put on a new shirt. "Yes, I have met all of the Double O's except you. We have both been otherwise occupied." Harrison slips on a steel colored, button-up and gradually closes it button by button. "I believe it was one of the reasons M sent you to me." He turns around to lean on the dresser. He is no longer smiling as he stares at Bond. Whom is now standing only five feet away. Understanding that any closer would be dangerous for him.

"Who are you?" There is no fear, only curiosity in Bond's voice.

"I am the sire of the Double O program. Shapeshifters are known to have long lives after all. I haven't really given orders out in a long while, though. I mostly gave the reigns over to M. I'm simply the trainer or a person to trust. It is my job to keep Double O's safe, healthy, and happy as can be. Sometimes I see you guys as children that I'm babysitting. Sure as hell feels like it."

**BloodyGrim: What did you think of this? Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? ****Give me some good critics. Something to help me improve my stories, so you guys can enjoy them more. ^_^**

**Pairing Poll**

**007 &amp; Harrison**

**Harrison &amp; 007 &amp; Silvia**

**Harrison &amp; All Known Double O's**

**Harrison &amp; 007 &amp; 008**

**Vote, Follow, Read, and Review please. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
